1. Technology Field
The disclosure relates to a fastening module, and more particularly, to a fastening module for fastening a data storage device.
2. Description of Related Art
Several kinds of approaches are used for fastening a data storage device (e.g., a hard drive, a CD-ROM drive, etc.) in a computer. The fastening approach frequently used involves directly fastening the data storage device to a housing of the computer by screws. With the progress in computer technologies, fastening devices that are convenient to fasten the data storage device have been developed.
A known fastening device is secured to a positioning frame of a housing of a computer by screws. A data storage device is fastened to the positioning frame by screws after the data storage device has been disposed in the positioning frame and threaded holes on two sides of the data storage device have been aligned respectively with openings on two sides of the positioning frame. Furthermore, when it is necessary to repair or replace the data storage device, the screws fastened to the data storage device and the positioning frame have to be removed first. Hence, with the conventional configuration, not only are screws required to fasten the positioning frame to the housing, but they are also required to fasten the data storage device to the positioning frame.
However, such an approach runs counter to efforts to reduce assembly time of the data storage device, and this has an impact on the overall assembly time of the computer. Ultimately, the cost of assembling the computer is increased. Furthermore, because there are various kinds of screws (e.g., I-shaped screws, X-shaped screws, star-shaped screws, etc.), many different kinds of screwdrivers must be provided to assemble or disassemble the data storage device.